Pairings Madness
by ILOVEALL890
Summary: Pairings, pairings, and well pairings! Hetalia Pairing! Submit Oc's theres yaoi and more! Usuk, CanAme, RusCan, PruCan, FrUk, RusAme, RuCho, Ameripan, Romerica, Gerlta, and more! Rated K because Im paranoid rating might go up?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Okay so, this is for pairings (please message me if you want one with an oc Im always glad to help!) some are going to be connected in some way. So please message me with pairings you wanna see! but don't always expect a happy ending! Expect with Oc's unless you want me to but a sad one!  
Rules for oc's send me their personality, what they like to do and everything. Who you want them to be with, and other details if you want! Also please tell me what they look like!

Dark clouds drifted across the sky pelting everything in sight. As the rain poured down, Arthur sat under a tree, despite the protection of the branches and leaf's he was already soaked to the bone. His clothes stained with mud, his green eyes glazing off into the distance. The French man sitting next to him murmured in French, not a care in the world." Dumb frog, leave me alone..." The brit mumbled into his coat.

Francis chuckled, running his hand through his hair." Why would I leave the one I love the most?" He flashed Arthur a smile, only to be returned with a scowl.

The Brit buried his face deeper into his coat, he felt a warm arm wrap around him. Blushing Arthur looked up to see the French man smiling down at him.

"I've always hated love stories, but it seems by life has become one," Arthur mumbled, smiling at back Francis." But I think I might be enjoying it. Frog face."

His words were only returned with the French mans laugh.

The American glazed through the pages of a comic book, ignoring the complaining Canadian." ALFRED ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" Matthew finally snapped, Alfred looked up from the comic and sighed.

"Dude, I love you okay? Now let me read-"

"Your supposed to be America! Put down that comic right now! I need to talk!" Matthew screamed, pulling the comic away.

Annoyed, Alfred looked the Canadian in the eyes." What is it?" Annoyance in his voice, his smile replaced with a frown.

Matthew's violet eyes stared darkly into Alfred's bright sky blue eyes. Despite everything, Matthew cheated. He needed to tell Alfred, despite how much it'd hurt him. But he didn't feel even a hint of guilt.

Taking a deep breath Matthew began," Alfred, Im sorry. I love you so much, but I-I-I have been cheating on you. With Ivan-"

"This is a joke, right?" Alfred's eyes filled with hurt, as he turned his head. Trying to comprehend what Matthew just said.

"No, its not a joke. Im breaking up with you."

A few days later, the American found himself on the couch clutching a picture of Matthew close to his chest. Betrayal, hurt, sadness, anger. Mixed emotions stirred through his head.

Rage filled his eyes as he ripped the picture up, cursing in multiple languages. The torn paper fluttered to the ground, piling up on the polish floor boards below.

Then the front door creaked open, followed by a." Hello?" The voice had a thick Italian accent, sighing Alfred called back.

" Go away! Im not in the mood!"

Lovino peeked into the room, staring blankly at Alfred." Oh there you are bastard. I came to check on you."

Biting down on his lip, Alfred thought of when Matthew used to stop by. The Canadian's voice rang through his head." Hey Alfred! I came to check on you!"

"Why? Im useless... Matthew-"

"Because. Shut the hell up you bastard! Matthew is useless! Who would leave you?!"

"You just saying that," Alfred mumbled, looking at the ripped up picture on the floor.

Silence filled the room. Lovino stared down at Alfred, frowning. Remembering when Antonio cheated on him with Arthur.

Sighing inward Lovino stood over Alfred." Stand up, were going out to eat," then hesitated to add." Bastard."

After what seemed like weeks, Lovino got Alfred to forget Matthew. They sat together in Lovino's apartment in Italy. They attempted to make pasta, which just ended up with noodle's and tomato sauce everywhere. Alfred scrubbed the floor, as Lovino cleaned the cabinets.

Laughing Alfred stared up at Lovino." We should warm up the pizza Feliciano made the other day!" He said, Lovino glared daggers at him." Fine, but I'm still better at cooking."

"Of course you are Lovi!" Alfred's laugh echoed through the apartment.

Yay! Im so proud of myself for writing this! I know, I know, I should probably be working on I love you? But I got a little of writers block on that story, don't worry though. Im working on it!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Second chapter! I got requests, already! Thank you Bombdaboys and mystery fan! If I mess up your Oc please don't kill me ;-; and I got one from mystery fan! There will be some RusAme as requested from Bombdaboys! Its my opt~!

First off Oc x Ludwig

Ludwig woke up, to see Taylor was gone (she was staying there because her house was being bombed because of termites). Probably on a her usual jog in the park, he sighed and rubbed his face.

He's fallen in love, when he promised himself never to.

How could he not? Taylor was perfect to him, always so happy and sweet. She was always singing bright colorful songs Ludwig found himself loving though he wasn't the least interested in music.

Yet she's got him humming her favorite songs.

"Urg, Gilbert!" Ludwig called out, his brother usually was going through his fridge in the morning thinking he could get away with his brothers beer to go back to his 'bad touch trio' or whatever it was called.

"ZE AWEZOME ME ISNT HERE!" Gilbert screamed back, then realized what he said. On impulse he gathered up the beer out of the fridge, then tried to escape the house.

Sighing inward, Ludwig walked to the living room to find his older brother trying to kick the door open, completely unaware his brother was watching him.

"Gilbert," oh shit now Gilbert dropped the beer on the floor, shards of glass sliding across the floor, the liquids spilling across the once spotless floor.

Cut because of Ludwig's language.

After Gilbert was done cleaning up the mess the two brothers sat in the living room." I think I lo- live Taylor," Ludwig manage to say, covering his face.

"Kesesese, duh! Oh shit, I owe Feliks a bunch of money damn that cross-dressing Pole!"

"You made bets?!"

Once again cut because of Ludwig's language.

While Gilbert was trying to give Ludwig the 'talk' even though he already did before. When Taylor opened the door he was Ludwig attempting to strangle the albino.

"Hey!" She interrupted Ludwig who was swearing in german.

Freezing Ludwig fell off the couch onto the cold floor, thinking of an excuse. Then he realized he was laying on the floor, he attempted to get up, though slipped twice. Finally Taylor helped him up with a laugh.

"That was nice," Taylor joked, her smile widening. Blushing Ludwig scratched the back of his head trying to fine the right words.

The Brunet giggled, Gilbert was rolling around laughing.

Ludwig sighed inward, finally managing to say something." Taylor?! Hehe its um very good to zee you!" His was still scratching the back of his head.

"Do you have lice?" Taylor said jokingly as she poked Ludwig's stomach.

Gilbert then decided to 'help' his brother. He smirked as he begun, "Taylor, Ludwig wants to know if you wanna go to a the expensive French restaurant that opened up."

Taylor nodded, her blueish- greenish eyes staring into Ludwig's dark blue ones with a spark in them." I'll love to! When?"

"Sunday."

When sunday came, Taylor slept through her alarm clock. It was sunday, the one day she loved to sleep in. Ludwig? He was sitting in front of the restaurant before it even opened.

Francis glared at him when he arrived to open up"What are you doing here?" Was the French man's reaction.

"Taylor."

Oh! That made sense, Francis wiggled with joy." You finally asked her out!" He cheered, a smile forming on his lips.

Taylor was woken up by Gilbert." Hey, vhered Ludwig hide his beer vis time!"

She glared at Gilbert, her expression softening." Wait, what time is it?!"

"I don't know, c'mon vheres ze beer?!"

Immediately Taylor got up and shooed the Prussian out of the room, she changed into her usual outfit (A black tank top, a dark red loose t-shirt, black shorts and black combat boots.) Knowing Ludwig didn't dress up for perfection either.

When she got to the restaurant Ludwig was still sitting in the front, waiting.

"Ludwig~!" She waved her hand, as her curly brown hair seemed to sway with it.

Ludwig's eyes lit up when he saw her, he waved back.

A few weeks later Ludwig still had trouble expressing his love for her, although it only deepened. They became boyfriend and girlfriend, even went on a double date with Alfred and Ivan (RUSAME). Ludwig only found himself loving her more every day he was with her.

"Your soo cute together dudes!" Alfred yelled, everyone in the restaurant could hear him.

"Thanks!" Taylor replied, smiling brightly at the flushed German next to her." Please quiet down Alfred," he mumbled.

The American rolled his eyes," I wasn't even that loud." Ivan sighed. "Fredka you could be a little quieter," he got a glare from Alfred.

"Fine, for you!" Alfred smiled and squeezed Ivan's cheeks, only to get a glare from some woman in the table next to them.

Their dates continued on.

One day Taylor was singing a song." Little lover stay or all my colors fade away!" She danced around the room as Ludwig watched, a smile across his pale face.

"Every word of love I used to say now I paint it every day!"

He hummed along with her words, understanding the song completely.

Another time she was jogging in the park with Ludwig who had training soon.

"Do you have to go?" She said, then added." Boyfriend."

"Ves, I'll vill be back, I vill always." He replied, hiding the urge to add girlfriend.

Taylor stopped, followed by Ludwig. She pulled him into a kiss, the German blushed a deep red, hearing comments from people rushing by.

A year later Ludwig found himself in Taylor's house, planning on purposing tonight, the case holding the ring in his pocket seemed to weight like bricks. It took him forever to pick out the ring, he had to get help from Feliks and Francis who said they knew everything. Yeah right.

Taylor was humming to a new song, as she was supposed to be paying attention to the food. She ended up forgetting to put the temperature down and burnt the food, but they still ate.

While they were eating Taylor was telling Ludwig a joke when Ludwig interrupted her." Vill you merry me?"

Her reply," Finally."

THERE YA GO~! Hoped you enjoyed! If you feel like your oc was ooc I apologize! If you want more please ask! Or if you want be to rewrite it! I tries by best ;-; now a little RusAme!

"Dude! That movie was awesome!" Alfred cheered, throwing his arms into the air spilling the popcorn everywhere.

"Da," Ivan replied, watching as his boyfriend try to pick up the popcorn.

They just watched Iron Man 3, which was pretty good for a sequel. Though Ivan didn't quite get the ending, Alfred seemed to enjoy it.

"I wish I was a super hero! It'd be friggin awesome right?!" Alfred cheered, getting over excited like usual.

Ivan nodded, finding Alfred's childish words amusing, as well adorable.

But Alfred kept talking, and talking, and talking. Ivan forgot that Alfred could talk this much, he was now trying to shut the American up, then he got an idea.

He pulled Alfred into a kiss, not letting go, the Russian felt Alfred try to pull back but his grip tightened." Now be quiet."

"But-"

"Be quiet," Ivan repeated, in a serious tone shutting Alfred right up.

In the morning Alfred was talking about last night," Dude you like were awesome," Ivan face palmed, would the American ever shut up?!

There ya go! Okay so the thing for mystery fan! It'll be on another chapter! And I hopefully will update it soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so~! It begins! I hope you like it mystery fan~! Warning! Agnsty shit Im not good at this...

Kiku and Sisia, their life was perfect. They were truly in love, not like a fake relationship for attention, or some relationship where they cheated all the time. No. They truly loved each other, always so eager to learn more.

Kiku enjoyed listening to Sisia more, he always was the quiet type. But sometimes he wouldn't shut up, going on and on but that was rare.

They met each other through a pen pal project for school, Kiku chose the country Liechtenstein, which surprised most people. Almost everyone in his school (in Japan) chose America, or England, or France. Some places they usually heard about how great it was, but he wanted to know about Liechtenstein.

They started out talking about things like the capitals, or the scenery of their countries, then it moved on to interests, then life. Sisia wrote about when she went to the orphanage, her family lost their money, everyone always fighting, it went to the point where she tried to runaway. Then when her family couldn't take it anymore, they sent to her a orphanage, she didn't mind. It was nice to be away from the depressing atmosphere. Then a new family adopted her, she adored her new brother Vash.

They found each other so interesting, while Sisia wrote about moving to Switzerland, her new friends, her new school, Kiku wrote about the things he got into.

He wasn't a bad kid, just got into the wrong things. As he graduated Highschool, they still messaged each other, moving onto skypes and emails, facebook and phone calls. They knew each other like life long friends.

When Sisia was going to college, she decided to go to one in Japan (she studied Japanese after being a pen pal with Kiku) and could easily speech it Fluently though she slips but quite a few times.

They met each other in person, which was better then seeing each other on a screen, or in a picture. It was the real thing, they shared a apartment.

They realized they loved each other, when Kiku purposed Sisia cried, she pleaded yes! Their wedding was the best day of their lives too.

One day Kiku went out with his friends Ludwig and Feliciano. When they came back, Kiku seemed rather freaked out." Sisia, were moving, this is for our own good."

So they moved to America, which was one of their mistakes. One of the people Kiku out involved with owned a house, and a few other buildings in America. It was Alfred who did, he seemed like the biggest idiot if you'd ever meet him. But he isn't all smiles and laughs in the inside, same with Ivan.

Feliciano, Ludwig, and Kiku got involved with a group of people. But it was mostly Kiku. Kiku's sister Mei, who just moved from Taiwan, always told him to stay away from them. It was Yao, Arthur, Francis, Ivan, and Alfred. They didn't seem like the people you'd expect to get along, in fact most of their meetings ended up with something on fire, and someone bleeding heavily.

One day, Sisia woke up tied to a chair, similar voice's echoing through the open room. It took a while for her eyes to focus, all she could remember was shouts and a unsettling pain in her head.

Then she realized who's voices she heard." Look dudes shes awake!" Alfred announced proudly, Ivan smiled his sickening sweet smile. "Did you sleep well~?"

Sisia opened her mouth to speak, then decided other wise. She kept her mouth shut as Alfred began explaining.

"Okay so~! Kiku owes us a shit load of shit, like its insane." 'Your insane!' Sisia thought bitterly." We couldn't stand and watch him live happily ever after with the perfect princess, right? Its just not fair dude! So~! Were going to fix that, k?" The American waited for a response, to his disappointment he didn't even get a 'I hate you'.

His bit his lip, she didn't even look angry. He couldn't tell what she was feeling in fact. In rage he slapped her, hard. Sisia's head jerked to the side, yet keeping her face emotionless. They want a reaction, thats all. She thought, trying not to smirk.

Ivan sighed, watching Alfred smack her around angrily." C'mon dude just cry!" Alfred sounded almost desperate to hear her cry out.

She now had a cut on her cheek with blood oozing down from all the smacking around Alfred did.

"Give me Francis cigarette pack and a lighter," Ivan said, pulling Alfred who seemed to be freaking himself out away from the tied up girl.

Yao chuckled handing them to Ivan." He's going to kill you aru." Yao chuckled, Ivan smiled at her." Thats fine, because I'll kill me first, da?"

"Sure dude~! You know what Francis is like when he's angry, all rapist and shit!" Yao rolled his eyes." When your angry your the same aru." Alfred paused." IM NOT A RAPIST!"

The Russian was getting annoyed, Sasia felt relieved. They were fighting, when they had her tied up. Were they serious? Sasia felt like laughing, but she didn't want to draw attention.

Finally Ivan's attention when back to Sasia, he lit the end of one of the cigarettes, Alfred watching like a cat looking at a gold fish. "Dude, don't waste those." He said, shaking his index finger side to side. "I won't." Ivan hissed, as he turned to Sasia.

"Show a little emotion, da? Your cute little face doesn't deserve to be that blank~!" He said cheerfully as he had Yao move the ropes and hold one of Sasia's arms out, he began to burn her skin with the lit cigarette, his grin only widening, Alfred smiled and joined in. Yao losing interest as he watched the two psychos burn the poor girl.

Yet they still didn't get a response." My turn aru." Yao said, a smirk coming across her lips.

For awhile they left the room, leaving Sisia alone. Sisia glanced around the room, it was dark only to be lit by a poor looking lightbulb, no torture tools, although there was a faucet pipe in corner with what she hoped was rust coating it.

When the three came back, Alfred was holding handcuffs." Dude, your not going to like completely rape her?" Alfred asked, staring at Yao wide eyed.

"No aru!" Yao snapped, ripping the handcuffs from Alfred's hands. "Untie her, don't let her go aru."

They did just that, Ivan undid the ropes, then Alfred held Sisia, he made Sisia sick. They all did, she didn't blame Kiku for these nut jobs.

Yao pulled Sisia's arms behind her back and snapped of the handcuffs, giving the key to Ivan. Immediately Sisia was pushed to the ground, they heard a thud then Alfred began asking was Yao was going to do really. Yao just ignored him.

That's when the true torture began, Yao began pulling her shirt up, whistling to some song like this was a game. He played with her breast." I wish they were bigger aru." It went on.

Thank god they put her bra back on, she was currently in her bra and under wear sitting back in the chair, Alfred was saying some dumb riddle.

"Okay so~! If you get it wrong you um get hit with the what do you call it again?" Alfred turned to Ivan.

"The magic cane!' Ivan replied happily, holding the faucet pipe that once leaned against the wall peacefully to his chest.

"Yeah that thing," he waved his hand around some signal for Ivan to shut up." So, two people were standing in the desert one with a empty backpack and alive and one with a full backpack and dead! What happened?" He smiled sheepishly, yet once again got no response.

"Your really pissing me off!" Alfred screamed, turning to Ivan." Hit her with the damn 'magic cane' and shit!" He cried out, standing up and walking to Yao.

Ivan's grin couldn't possibly be wider, it was almost creepy. In fact it was one of the creepiest things Sisia ever saw. It resembled the Cheshire Cat almost.

After that, Sisia was sure her arm was broken as well as her leg, when Alfred took out the knife she was sure she was done for. Though in the end, she only needed a few stitches, a cast for her arm, her foot was broken too.

That's when the look creaked open." Bonjour!" A thick french accent echoed through the room, followed by a British accent complaining.

"Now, now, what did you do to the poor thing?" Arthur said, shaking his head and tsking. Francis rolled his eyes, trying to keep a blindfolded Kiku under control.

"A little help?" Francis asked, then Alfred helped him hold Kiku down.

"Hey Kiku, dude you should see your wife she's fucking sexy!" Alfred laughed, hearing Kiku curse in Japanese.

When they finally removed the blindfold, it was almost as if Kiku snapped. Screaming, swearing, kicking, it was almost impossible to hold him down, but Alfred and Ivan manage to keep him down.

"Please, please, don't hurt Sasia!" Sasia blinked, confused. What was Kiku doing? "Im the one you want not her! Come on, just let go you can do whatever you want with me I don't care! As long as she's safe! Okay?! Let her go I'll do everything willing! I won't try to leave for anything!"

"All we needed to hear aru." Yao said, pulled Sasia out of the room. "Im going to knock you out with chloroform, your going to the hospital aru."

Then everything went black, she didn't understand what Kiku just did.

When she woke up in the hospital she was greeted by her brother with a cornered look, Mei Kiku's sister who was trying not to try, a crying Feliciano, and Ludwig who was trying to keep everything under control.

Sasia never really told what happened that day, but she was usually found in their old apartment reading over the letters, looking at pictures. She'd always loved Kiku.

They hadn't found him in a year, so he was declared to be dead. They didn't hold a funereal, there still was the possibility that he was alive.

And one day Sasia was sitting in the living room, when she heard a knock on the door. Sighing inward she questioned weather to answer it or not, in the end she found it was Kiku, he had a eye patch (wonder why) and a few scars.

They lived happily ever after, as cheesy as that sounds. They never mentioned Alfred, Yao, Ivan, Francis, or Arthur ever. They pretended it was nothing, water off a ducks back. They still loved each other, though Sasia did notice Kiku was never as calm, nor talked as much, but Sasia wasn't the same either. I guess they both learnt.

THERE YA GO~! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! I enjoyed writing it! Please tell me if I should fix it or anything!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay~! This is just for fun its a little thing I decided to write because I spent my whole birthday blasting my ears out and drawing. This is a little PolLiet, a little SpUk, One-sided UsUk then AmeBel and so on! Im still working on the request from Bombdaboys and damn is the update for my Ipad (and Iphone) AWESOME! Like, almost as awesome as Prussia!

"Pink or like, purple!" Feliks chirped, holding the two ties into Toris face, his lips curled into a smirk.

"Pink, no purple, arg! It doesn't matter!" Toris replied, freaked out by the fact he almost said 'like' in his sentence.

The Pole sighed, throwing the purple tie to the side and mumbled something about Toris being a stick in the mud. He quickly replaced his frown with a big, goofy smile, his green eyes twinkling." Aren't you like, lucky for getting a room with me?!" He cheered, as he fastened his pink tie, his usual grin upon his face.

Toris looked back at Feliks," I guess, its better then rooming with Ivan..." Toris shivered, just saying his name scared him.

Squealing Feliks hugged him from behind, getting a gasp and a please no from the Lithuanian." Yay~! Im totally gonna brag to the big-nosed, psychotic, asshole!" Toris froze, listening to Feliks stupidity.

"Please don't! He'll kill you! Just behave!" Toris screamed, pulling from the Poles grasp and ran to the door, glancing back at Feliks who was pouting.

When they finally got down to the party, Arthur was already drunk, Matthew and Alfred we're singing some annoying song, only a few sung along.

"Oh god..." Toris whimpered as Feliks brought vodka, Polish brand of course, to their table." Vodka!" He chirped, drinking from the bottle.

After a hour or so Feliks was fighting with Ivan if Polish vodka or Russian vodka was better. Arthur was passed out, Francis dragging him back to his hotel room, Alfred was complaining about everything, Matthew was past out on Gilbert's lap who was laughing like a maniac, Ludwig and Feliciano already went into their room and locked theirselves up.

"Please stop fighting!" Toris screamed, Estonia nodded in agreement, not bothering to look up from his laptop.

The Russian and the Pole glared at the Lithuanian." Like no, dammit! I ain't losing to some Mother! Your like, a girl!" The Pole snapped at Ivan.

"I do not cross dress~! Unlike you, da?" Ivan replied, keeping his creepy smile.

"Your just jealous because I look like completely sexy in my skirts!"

Toris finally managed to get them to stop fighting when he called Natasha over, she was now chasing Ivan with the ' We can become one' speech everyone already had memorized.

The Pole was now sitting in his seat, glaring daggers at Toris. "Your like, stupid. I totally love you~!" The Pole began stroking Toris hair, whispering how he loved him.

In the morning, when Toris was sure Feliks wasn't drunk he asked. "Do you really love me?" His eyes widened, expecting a no.

"Fuuuu, I like forgot the times different in this country! What country are we even in?!" Feliks screamed, ignoring Toris question.

"Do. You. Really. Love. Me." Toris hissed this time, ready for his heart to be broken by yet another nation.

Feliks grinned," Like, totally! Took you damn long enough! Now go get me some food!"

When they got to some cafe down the street from the hotel they were staying in, Feliks was talking about the time he actually saw Canada (even though it was on a map and not Matthew) though got his name wrong multiple times.

"Why do you lo- like me?" Toris squeaked, so used to asking a question and getting in trouble for his distrust and stupidity thiugh he wasn't stupid.

"Like, your hair is fun to play with, your eyes are totally sexy, like also your ass, but other than that your like the only person who really cares about me and shit," Feliks mumbled.

It was their first actual date, and yet it was the best date they've been on in a long time.

Now for the SpUk its short and stupid -.- sorry. But it's been hinted in chapter 1 with the Romerica when Lovino thinks of when Antonio cheated on him with Arthur~! I think...

"Antonio! I can't believe it! Y-you cheated on me dammit!" Lovino stormed out, cursing and swearing in every language he knew.

Arthur sat awkwardly on Antonio's bed undressed, covering himself in the blankets while Antonio got dressed as he screamed for Lovino to come back.

"Antonio, calm down. He'll get over it," Arthur mumbled.

"I know, but I kinda feel guilty," Antonio mumbled, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

The Brit sighed, getting up to get dressed. Of all times for Lovino to come home, why now?!

"I've gotta go..." Arthur mumbled, kissing Antonio on the cheek after getting dressed and dashed off.

Yet, despite being upset. Every time Antonio looked into Arthur's acid green eyes he completely forgot what he saw in Lovino, which was terrible. But alls fair in love and war.

Wow~! Shorter then I thought but whatever XD! The next thing is some one-sided UkUs or UsUk Idk...

Alfred watched closely as Arthur kissed the one girl with the wild red hair, dark blue eyes, and wearing some British flag tee-shirt with skinny jeans. Jealousy building up inside him.

The one he loved always ignored him, ever since he got his independence. Its like Arthur only liked him when he was little because he never complained, always thought he was right, and more. Which upset Alfred.

Spending everyday watching the one you love break the hearts of many people, knowing they'll never love you and if they did you'd be dumped on your ass within a week. It really hurt.

Every time he'd say Hi to Arthur the Brit would ignore him, or go so far to insult him. Arthur just loved to call Alfred a fatass, even though Alfred works out all the time and goes on diets all the time.

It was worse when the Brit got drunk, throwing insults around, he loved to flame everyone in his path. Alfred would always question himself, why him.

Over time his crush worsening he found himself in therapy for attempted suicide." Dude, its none of your business." Was his words to his brother who only tried to help.

Once he was done with therapy, he only went back to his usual ways. Only to be disappointed more and more as he faced something. Arthur hated him, not because their countries, hated his personality. Even if Arthur was a tsundere.

"Alfred, your not aloud to see Arthur anymore." Was the words that began to make Alfred realize, his feelings were nothing more then a burden.

Natasha was there, as dark as she was. Once she faced the same problem, in love with someone who'd never return the feelings.

They got closer and closer until one day Arthur walked up to Alfred and hissed." I love you, you bloody wanker."

Much to Arthur's disappointment Alfred never looked back at him. Always with Natasha. Then one day Arthur realized why this happened.

Alfred loved him for years, longing for him. Yet Arthur was convinced they hated each other. Now that Alfred had Natasha, Arthur was cut from the picture.

Yet he couldn't help but laugh, he missed the chance with someone he loved because he was to stupid to realize how much Alfred loved him. And he used to call Alfred the stupid one.

Now it was Arthur who stood in the rain, watching Alfred kiss Natasha from under a dark blue umbrella promising to forever love her.

Tada~! How beautiful! XD jk~! Im not a beautiful writer *-* at all. Well maybe~! But I don't think Im worth bragging over... Hahaha I ended that UsUk or UkUs or whatever sad! Just because I hate the pairing and how everyone always says all the nations have a crush on England. Its annoying, in so many ways. I like the character England but... I just don't know sometimes Im not into tsundere characters... Stop hating on France because they fight or America because the revolution! England deserved it! No ones reading this probably XD.

Until next time this is Jacki!


End file.
